


Unintended

by OniX



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OniX/pseuds/OniX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas sees something on TV and asks Dean what it is. Dean tells it's dancing and offers to teach Cas how to do it. Short and fluffy. Inspired by Muse's Unintended, which it's also named after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unintended

Dean leaned against the window. It was raining, quiet drumming filled the room and the city was distorted through the raindrops. The radio was on. Dean had been thinking a lot lately, certain things that made him feel all warm inside. Warm, but scared. Dean wasn't sure if he was allowed to feel these things but on the other hand he had never been the one to go with rules. Dean's breath was fogging up the window and the spot against his forehead was warming up. He let his fingers slide down along the cold, smooth window.

When his hand met the wood of the window-sill, he realized he wasn't alone in the room anymore. Right next to his fingers had appeared a hand, and Dean knew whose it was immediately. Dean turned his head a bit, just enough to see the dark-haired man. Castiel was looking out of the window as well. His hair wasn't dripping with water but it was damp, so Dean guessed he had been outside.

"What are those people doing in the television?" Cas asked quietly, cocking his head a bit. Dean looked at the reflection and saw that there was some black-and-white movie going on, at the moment man and woman holding each other close and dancing slowly.

"Dancing", Dean just said. He moved his eyes back to the high building in front of them. They were silent for a moment.

"I can show you how to do it if you want", Dean said and pushed himself away from the window. And as if the radio knew what he wanted, the rock-song switched to a slow song Dean knew. It was Muse's Unintended and it fitted the situation. Dean walked in middle of the room and reached out his hand. Cas hesitated for a moment but came to Dean.

Dean took Cas' hand and pulled him close. He lifted Cas' hand on his shoulders and wrapped his arms around Cas' waist. He pulled Cas close, so very close, and he felt Cas' hands move up around his neck. Then Dean started to move them, just waving and swirling slowly in the rhythm of the soft music coming from the radio.

Cas, on the other hand, didn't really understand. He went with it and allowed Dean to rock them slowly, and he didn't back off when Dean took a small step closer. Their chest were pressed against each other's. Castiel kind of liked it. He slid his arms more comfortably around Dean's neck and soon after, he rested his head on Dean's shoulder. He could feel Dean's hot breathing against his neck, and he could hear Dean humming along to the song. It sounded nice. Dean's voice was soft and low and Cas liked how it sounded right next to his ear.

Dean moved. His other hand climbed to Cas' upper back and Cas could feel him grip the trenchcoat. Dean pressed his face into Cas' hair, and he started to sing softly. Cas let his fingers slide against the soft skin of Dean's neck and shoulder. Dean smelled nice. Warm, human and... he smelled like home. Cas felt like he belonged here with Dean. And that was how home should feel like, right? Safe and good.

"You could be my unintended choice to live my life extended, you could be the one I'll always love", Dean sang softly. His arms tightened around Cas. Cas moved his head, buried his face into the crook of Dean's neck. They were still swirling softly, moving around the room, pressed against each other.

Cas felt different. He wanted to stay here. Dean had talked about this personal space so many times, but now Cas didn't want to back off. He liked it here, close to Dean, being able to smell and feel Dean so well. It felt very human. Even though Dean was human and Cas was physically stronger, being with Dean made him feel so protected. Cas was lost, he didn't belong in human world, no matter how hard he tried. Being with Dean made him think that maybe one day he would be part of this world.

Dean had thought Cas everything he knew about humans and feelings. Cas could go and ask weird, stupid questions, and even though Dean would laugh and mock him for it, he always answered. He thaught Cas to live like human, feel like human. Cas thought that angels had forgotten that feelings made humans what they were, and that humans should be viewed as God's most beautiful creations. Cas felt like he was lucky to get to understand and live with humans. And he felt especially lucky to have met Dean, the broken man who tried to be good so badly.

Cas lifted his head. Dean made them swirl and his hand pressed tighter against Cas' back. Their cheeks brushed and the quick, light touch felt right. Easy. Cas could feel Dean's lips pressing to his cheek, slowly trailing closer, but pulling away before they reached Cas' lips. Cas allowed his hand to slip to Dean's neck and he ran his fingers through the short hair.

Dean buried his face to Cas' hair. He could feel Dean's lips move right next to his ear.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, but I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before", Dean sang quietly. "Cas... I love you."

Cas had once asked Sam what he was supposed to do when someone said that. He said that you should say it back if you loved them, the answer was "I love you too". Cas had wondered why people always answered with the same exact words. Now he was getting it. It was simple; simple enough to make it real. Cas could say it in many different languages and he could say it the long way, he could choose what Dean would think as fancy words, but Cas didn't want to. He just wanted Dean to know he felt it too.

They stopped spinning. The last notes from the guitar played, echoing through the room, and Cas let his arm slip on Dean's shoulder. And because it felt like he should, he lifted his hand and let his fingers slide along Dean's jaw. As far as he knew, love was a good thing. And when he smiled, it was a small but happy smile.

"I love you too."


End file.
